La verdad del corazón
by alcai drangeel
Summary: Un accidente la hará perder la memoria. La mente piensa y recuerda, pero el corazón siente y ama.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece: su dueño y creador es el gran Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Agradezco a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios en mis otras historias, me siento muy feliz que les gustaran y también gracias por las críticas constructivas, y también a los que leyeron y leen esta nueva historia solo les digo disfrútenla y si les gusta comente. Otra cosa que me olvidaba, me gusta mucho crear historias referentes a canciones así que a los que les gusto mis songfic pueden escribir el nombre de una canción para crear una historia de ella. **

** La verdad del corazón**

Un grupo de chicos se encontraba aparentemente en una gran celebración. Y todos reían y conversaban amenamente, menos un cierto pelirosa que se hallaba apartado de todo esto y en aparente estado deprimente.

-vamos flamita levanta ese ánimo-decía un pelinegro que se acerco al pelirosa.

-no fastidies hielito-dijo el pelirosa en un tono molesto.

-eres lamentable salamander- decia un pelinegro con pircis.

El pelirosa solo los ignoro y se limito a maldecir por lo bajo.

-pero gray y gajeel tiene razón natsu, decidimos hacer esto para levantarte el ánimo-dijo un peliazul uniéndose a los otros.

-ya les dije que no puedo estar feliz, mientras sepa que ella se va casar con ese idiota rubiecito.

Al escuchar las palabras del pelirosa solo se limitaron a negar con la cabeza.

**Natsu pov**

Sé que fue mi error, el de haberme enamorado de mi mejor amiga y nunca ser capaz de decir nada y ahora ya es demasiado tarde, ella pronto se va a casar.

Como quisiera regresar el tiempo atrás y cambiar todo.

Siempre fuimos inseparables, tú siempre contabas conmigo y yo contigo, me conocías mejor que nadie y lo mismo yo. No sé cuando fue que me enamore de ti, solo sé que te convertiste en la luz de mis días y en mi razón para vivir.

Estar a tu lado era lo mejor que existía, por años solo te observe y me limitaba a guardar y apreciar todas tus sonrisas, tus gestos que la mayoría de veces era dedicados a mí, como mis más valiosos recuerdos eran los que pase contigo que al simplemente imaginarlos hacen latir mi corazón y sentir esa cálida sensación de amar.

Qué gran estupidez cometí al creer que nunca te alejarías de mí y que siempre estaríamos juntos. Quién diría que el tiempo se convertiría en mi peor enemigo al dejarlo pasar sin hacer nada.

Muchos me consideran valiente por qué no he temido a enfrentarme a nada, ni a nadie, yo diría que en realidad soy un cobarde, gusto en el momento de decir lo que sentía y de enfrentarme al miedo del rechazo que podía traer como consecuencia el perder tu amista ese valor nunca estuvo.

Recuerdo cuando llegaste un día de lo más feliz a mi casa y te lanzaste a abrazarme, me sorprendí mucho con tu acción que no dude en preguntar la razón de tu felicidad, al separarte de mí y me contaste lo que te había sucedido, al terminar de hablar yo solamente te mire y me aleje de ti, puse una excusa para poder marcharme necesitaba tiempo a solas para poder pensar y meditar lo que me habías dicho. Después de haber vagado por horas en las calles decidí regresar a mi casa, pero mi sorpresa fue que aun te encontrabas allí, hasta había preparado la cena.

Cenamos tranquilamente aunque yo estaba muy triste trataba de parecer normal pero al parecer no era bueno fingiendo ya que lucy me pregunto la razón por la que estaba así, yo lo negué y ella solo me dedico una sonrisa, esa sonrisa hizo que de pronto llegara a tener confianza a declararme en ese instante, cuando me proponía a habla sonó el teléfono de lucy y ella lo contesto rápidamente al ver de quien se trataba era él, mientras hablaba notaba su entusiasmo y felicidad así que verla de esa manera me hizo preguntarme a mí mismo ¿quien era yo? para impedirle que fuese feliz, solamente era alguien que estaba enamorado de ella, pero incapaz de decirlo durante años de conocerla y que ahora que llegaba alguien a la vida de ella deseaba recién revelar lo que sentía, es egoísta de mi parte solo pensar en mi felicidad y no en la de ella.

Decidí no decir nada y actuar como que nada pasaba. Pasaron los meses y ellos se volvieron novios, ese fue un fuerte golpe para mí, aunque sufría lo soporte y lo que más me dolía era la distancia que se había creado entre nosotros, casi ni nos veíamos y si lo hacía era gracias a las clases.

Lo que destrozo por completo mi corazón fue cuando me dijo que se iba a casar, ese día yo tenía un importante juego de soccer y lo que más me animo fue verla allí sentada en las gradas viendo el juego y, apoyándome.

Luego de terminado el juego me acerque a ella y comenzamos a charlar amenamente recordando viejos tiempos me sentía muy feliz al estar nuevamente a su lado, pero eso termino cuando me dio la nada grata noticia de su boda en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, no sé como logre mostrarle una sonrisa y felicitarla sentía que en cualquier momento no lo soportaría mas y me derrumbaría allí frente a ella, por suerte sonó mi móvil y use la llamada como excusa para irme.

Mi mundo se hizo trisas ante mis ojos, no sabía qué hacer solo sentía cuanto me dolía el corazón, era como si me hubieran atravesado una y otra vez. Lo único que quería era escapar, desaparecer de este lugar.

Tome el primer autobús que vi, ni si quiera preste atención adonde se dirigía solo subí, después de horas de viaje llegue a un lugar desconocido no me importo mucho solo me quede ahí, no sé cuánto tiempo realmente estuve en ese lugar, creo que fueron meses, durante ese tiempo intente recuperarme pero fue imposible. Al revisar mi teléfono vi la cantidad de llamadas que tenia era miles y eran de todos mis amigos, en mayor cantidad de ella.

Al ponerme a pensar mejor recordé que ni si quiera les avise en donde me encontraba y era entendible su preocupación.

Decidí regresar aunque en realidad no lo quería hacer. Cuando llegue fui directo a mi casa y luego Salí en dirección a la universidad.

Cuando ingrese todos los presentes me observaban parecía como si vieran a un fantasma, quizás era por haber estado tanto tiempo sin dar señal de vida o por cómo me veía, mi mirada que siempre está llena de un gran brillo, parecía haberlo perdido y mi cabello que casi siempre era corto había crecido mucho y lo llevaba muy desordenado.

Al entrar a mi aula divise a todos mis compañeros que al verme corrieron hasta mí. Después de un abrazo grupal, Casi me matan por haber desaparecido así de la nada, mi amada rubia fue la que más me quería matar y también la que más lloro mientras que me abrazaba.

Después todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero para mí no, me entere que la boda de lucy seria en tres días y con eso me sentí aun peor. Mis amigos sabían lo que yo sentía por ella y varias veces me habían animado a declararme, ellos entendían porque me veía tan decaído y triste.

Al siguiente día en un intento de animarme mis amigos me llevaron a un bar para que me distrajera un poco y olvidara mis problemas.

**Fin pov**

Los compañeros del pelirosa seguían en su intento de animarlo pero no lo conseguían, justo en ese momento

-¡ring!…!ring!-sonaba un teléfono.

Era el teléfono de natsu así que contesto.

-si hola-dijo el pelirosa contestando la llamada-se escuchaba una voz al otro lado de la línea.

Natsu soltó el teléfono y salió de allí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Los muchachos al ver la actitud del pelirosa se preocuparon. Jellal cogió el teléfono y comenzó a hablar. Al colgar el peliazul tenía una cara de gran preocupación los demás le preguntaron qué era lo que sucedía.

-lucy sufrió un accidente- fue lo que apenas pudo decir el peliazul.

Los demás al oír lo que dijo quedaron de la misma manera sin poder creerlo, rápidamente reaccionaron y salieron a toda prisa del lugar.

El pelirosa corría a toda prisa y con desesperación, necesitaba llegar a donde estaba lucy, no le importaba nada solo quería verla. Lo bueno que el hospital donde esta lucy no era muy lejos de donde se encontraba así que no se tardo mucho en llegar.

Cuando estuvo allí, entro en completo descontrol y exigió entrar a verla lo cual se lo negaron por qué estaba en sala de emergencia, lo cual lo desespero mas y quiso entrar por la fuerza lo cual lo se lo impidieron los guardias del hospital. Al verse impedido de moverse

-¡lucy!-fue el grito de desesperación que dio el pelirosa.

**Continuara…**

**Pensaba hacerlo esta historia en un solo capitulo, pero se me ocurrió algo y al implementarlo se hacía bastante extensa así que aun no se cuanto capítulos escribiré. **

**Se despide Alcai sayonara **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, su dueño y creador es el gran mangaka Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Capitulo 2 **

**La verdad del corazón**

Después de varios intentos por calmar al pelirosa, al fin lo lograron. Natsu permanecía sentado en la sala de espera y era vigilado por los de seguridad.

-¡Natsu!-grito un pelinegro.

Natsu solamente dirigió su mirada y observo que se trataba de sus amigos. Cuando se reunieron con este

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto el peliazul.

-en este momento se encuentra en la sala de emergencia, aun no me han dicho nada-lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono que demostraba su preocupación y desesperación por saber cómo se encontraba su rubia.

-maldición porque no nos dicen nada-decía el pelinegro, que acababa de hablar con una de las enfermeras, en el intento de saber algo sobre el estado de su amiga.

-tranquilo pronto habrá noticias-dijo el pelinegro de pircis.

En ese momento se vio salir un doctor de la sala y preguntar sobre familiares de señorita Heartfilia. Los chicos corrieron rápidamente Asia el doctor y le indicaron que ellos eran sus amigos. El doctor comenzó a hablar sobre el estado de lucy

-afortunadamente no hubo ninguna lesión de gravedad, claro que tiene varios golpes, pero es un milagro que después de ese tipo de accidente no haya sufrido heridas muy serias.

Los chicos se sintieron aliviados de saber que la rubia se encontraba bien, especialmente un pelirosa que sentía que su vida volvía a estar en calma, ya que cuando se entero de lo que le sucedió su lucy parecía como que todo se destrozaba ante él.

-¿y cuando podemos verla?-pregunto el pelirosa al doctor.

-Mmm…-tendrán que esperar que sea trasladada a su cuarto, les avisaremos cuando puedan pasar a verla-respondió el hombre de la bata blanca.

-muchas gracias por todo-dijo el peliazul en agradecimiento al doctor.

-este es mi trabajo, no se preocupen-dijo el doctor antes de irse.

-solo queda esperar-expreso el pelinegro tomando asiento en unas de las bancas que había en el pasillo.

Todos se acomodaron en espera del aviso, para poder ver a su amiga.

-tenemos que avisarles a las chicas-dijo el peliazul mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba.

-ya esta-dijo después de terminar de hablar por el móvil el peliazul.

-¿y cómo reaccionaron?-pregunto el pelinegro de los pircis.

-al principio muy mal, pero después de decirles que estaba bien se tranquilizaron un poco.

Después de esperar durante media hora, vieron que una de las enfermeras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿estusdes son los familiares de la señorita Heartfilia?-pregunto la enfermera.

-si somos nosotros-dijo el pelirosa siendo el primero en responder.

-bueno, síganme los llevare a su habitación-les expreso la mujer.

Ellos sin dudarlo la siguieron, mientras se dirigían a la habitación, la enfermera les informo que ella aun esta inconsciente.

Al ingresar a la habitación, el pelirosa corrió Asia donde se hallaba su amiga rubia.

-lucy…-dijo el pelirosa en un susurro y cogiendo la mano de la chica entre las suyas.

-tranquilo natsu, ella se va a recuperar-dijo el pelinegro acercándose al pelirosa.

-lo sé, pero no puedo soportar verla en este estado.

-sabemos cómo te sientes, pero no quedras que cuando lucy despierte te vea a si-expreso el peliazul.

-je hee-rio el pelinegro de los pircis-ustedes dos son buenos levantándole el animo a salamander.

De repente se escucho un ruido en la puerta y…

-¡lucy!-grito una peliroja, que venía acompañada de otras chicas.

-erza no grites, ella aun no despierta-dijo el peliazul.

-pero lu-chan, ¿está bien?-pregunto una pequeña peliazul.

-si enana, la coneja solo esta inconsciente-le respondió el pelinegro de los pircis.

-es un alivio que lucy esté bien juvia estaba preocupada.

-si tienes razón juvia-dijo el pelinegro.

Después de gran alboroto provocado por el grupo, todo volvió a la calma y allí se hallaban todos en espera de que la rubia reaccione. Pero aun no lo hacía.

-natsu-llamo erza al pelirosa.

-¿Que sucede erza?-pregunto el pelirosa.

-ve a comer algo, debes tener hambre -dijo la peliroja.

-Mmm…no quiero, puede despertar en cualquier momento.

-no fue una petición, fue una orden. ¡Así que muévete!-grito autoritaria la peliroja.

Y tan veloz como un rayo, salió corriendo rumbo a la cafetería del hospital. Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraban los amigos de natsu.

-¿lograron convencerlo?-pregunto la peli-escarlata.

-eso intentábamos. Claro, antes de enterarnos del accidente de lucy-respondió el peliazul.

-yo creo que el idiota no piensa hacer nada hagamos, lo que hagamos-dijo el pelinegro.

-ya veo-dijo pensativa la peliroja.

-yo intente hablar con lu-chan en la mañana-dijo la peliazul llamada levy.

**Levy pov**

Después de que natsu volviera, todos nos reunimos para ideal un plan. El cual era tratar que natsu le dirigiera a lu-chan lo que sentía por ella y así detener esa boda, la cual sabíamos que era un gran error. Nosotros somos sus mejores amigos después de todo, así que lo conocemos mejor que nadie y sabíamos acerca de los sentimientos de esos dos. A natsu se le notaba mas porque lo habíamos observado quedándosela viendo como idiota y sonreírle diferente que a los demás, bueno se le notaba a leguas, pero solo había una persona en la faz de la tierra que no se daba por enterada de esto y esa era mi querida amiga. A veces creo que lu-chan es demasiado distraída, aunque ella no demostrara tanto sus sentimientos de más que amistad Asia a natsu cuando habla de él se le iluminan los ojos y se pierde en un mundo muy lejano. Al saber que ellos se quieren y que deben estar juntos, no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados y así fue como pusimos en macha nuestro plan los chicos hablarían con natsu y nosotras con lucy.

En la mañana tuve la oportunidad de hablar con lu-chan para que me acompañara a una reunión con las chicas, la cual acepto gustosa. No perdí la oportunidad para comenzar a mover las piezas, le pregunte si está segura de casarse y que sucedería con natsu, ella se sorprendió con mi pregunta especialmente la parte de natsu. Así que me pregunto que tenía que ver natsu con que ella se casara, a lo que respondí lo que pensaba acerca de ellos lo cual la dejo algo desubicada y rápidamente evadió el tema y se marcho.

Luego de eso no supe nada de ella, hasta que erza me informo del accidente.

**Fin pov**

-y eso paso-les contaba a sus compañeros de la plática que había tenido con lucy.

-y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto el pelinegro que extrañamente esta sin camisa.

-¡Gray-sama! su ropa-grito juvia toda roja por observar a chico sin camisa.

Al ver lo sucedido todos comenzaron a reír, hasta que vieron como la rubia que estaba en la cama comenzaba a moverse.

-¡lucy! ¡Coneja!-dijeron al unisonó los que estaban allí.

Las chicas corrieron y abalanzaron sobre ella en abrazo posesivo y los chicos se acercaron para ver como se encontraba.

-estábamos tan preocupadas por ti lucy-dijo la peliroja y los demás asistieron en afirmación a lo que decía.

-disculpen ¿quienes son ustedes?-pregunto la rubia a los ahí presentes.

Hubo un silencio sepultar, mientras todos pensaban lo peor. Acaso ella no los reconocía, eso significaba que había perdido la memoria.

-¿lucy en verdad no sabes quienes somos?-pregunto jellal.

-ella solamente asistió.

-gray, ve por el doctor-le ordeno erza.

El pelinegro solo la obedeció sin decir nada y se apresuro en salir de la habitación en busca del médico. Pero cuando iba a salir, un pelirosa ingreso a la habitación.

-lucy…-fue lo único que dijo antes de correr en dirección a ella.

Al estar junto a su rubia lo que hizo fue atraparla entre sus brazos queriendo nunca soltarla.

-nunca te alejes de mi-dijo en susurro que solo escucho la rubia.

Lucy estaba en shock, no sabía lo que pasaba intenta recordar que había sucedido, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque sintió unas pequeñas gotas caer entre sus cabellos. Al ver de qué se trataba vio que el pelirosa que la abrazaba estaba llorando algo en ella se rompió al verlo así, sus manos se movieron solas correspondiendo al abrazo y solo atino a decir…-no lo hare natsu.

**Hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo será nalu al 100% romance :) . creo que la razón por la que escribo es para que natsu y lucy hagan todo lo que a mí me gustara que hiciera ¿Por qué? mashima-sensei no es un poco mas bueno con nosotras las fans que queremos ver escenas románticas…bueno hasta mientras que pasa yo me las imagino y las escribo. Cuando publicare el próximo capítulo quizás esta semana depende si tengo deberes en el cole… malditos profesores. **

** Nos leemos**

**Se despide Alcai sayonara **


End file.
